


God of War

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, It's not a pure fluff but it's not a drama either, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose had once said something to Kensei and <i>somehow</i> that made them the way they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you have health problems and can’t sleep at night. It’s my first time writing a first person POV, so please don’t be too harsh on me.

When we are together like this, I can see him having an internal battle. His eyes speak a million words when he turns his gaze to the wall-floor-window-door-anything that isn’t me. Sometimes it hurts. However, there are things I cannot ask for, no matter how greatly I desire them. I’ve learned to live with these suppressed longings because in truth _I knew_ what was ahead of me when I kissed him for the first time many years ago.

We were younger then. Not foolish, like many people like to think – just younger. My intoxicated mind saw Mars, the God of War, in him and even now I don’t know how in the world I managed to tell him that with a straight face. What was even more baffling was the fact that he did not lash out or back away. He embraced my confession with a disturbingly stoic attitude – something that our friends were yet to see happening. It felt special, it was- is special. He did, however, become somehow aggressive after letting me inside. Was it a punishment? Not likely. It was just his way of showing that he did not know what to do with a relationship that was nothing more than an experiment. At first.

I smile at him when this thought crosses my mind. It catches his attention: he finally meets my eyes, brown orbs shining with a mix of frustration, annoyance and a tinge of insecurity. It looks beautiful. It makes my chest burst because I am the sole reason the God of War becomes uncertain, threading through his surroundings with much more caution than he usually displays.

 _‘Are you planning to do something?’_ he asks with a voice less booming, less threatening than always. It is far more melodious when he tones it down like that. And of course I answer that yes, yes I do plan on taking this whole ordeal a step further, but right now I would just like to appreciate the view. His cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. He clears his throat and hides his face from me. It’s ironic, really. A man, whose fury could destroy a mountain, hides as if he fears of being exposed to a pure want. I notice how he clenches his strong jaw slightly. It dawns on me then: he is not afraid. He’s simply impatient. The realization leaves me laughing at my own incompetence. How could I not notice it sooner?

He doesn’t like being laughed at. That’s the reason I feel his wide hand on the back of my neck, bringing our lips together in an attempt to silence me. And he does just this – his head is tilted to the left, like it always is when we kiss. He does it the way he does his fighting: well-trained, precise and with a badly hidden tint of brutish strength. The comparison sounds so cliché to my ears that I want to cry. There were many times I tried to think of something else to describe the feeling I get when he forcefully pushes his tongue inside my mouth, but I never got past the intention. His fingers tug at my hair.

He is Mars – he conquers without leaving much space for questions. I am being swept away. Only when the tidal wave washes through me I remember that he also has weaknesses. _That he also can be conquered._

I slip my hands under the material of his shihakushō. Slowly tracing each crevice, each scar I plan to wring out sighs and gasps and moans and everything else he can give me. He growls when I scrape the skin on his stomach. Then when I go down to the chiseled abdomen I can feel his muscles vibrating under my fingertips when a quiet grunt buzzes through his whole body. Our hands are wandering. I let him explore; he lets me do the same. Small droplets of sweat start to form on our heated skin. Everything is dizzier, more frantic, more chaotic.

Briefly, I think about how much I love moments like these when all the control slips away. It leaves me breathless. It makes him a little softer around the edges. He moans. Strained, wanton sound vibrates on my shoulder. He struggles to hide the things I already know he keeps inside his mind, in his core. He still fights. Mars, the God of War, in throes of passion _still fights_.

So it is even more endearing when my name spills from his lips as if it was a plea, a curse, a confession, a mantra, everything of sorts.

Every little noise he makes is a part of a larger piece. I am able to hear his love, hum to the tune of his desire, play on every part of him to elicit whichever sound I want to use.

And the warmth envelopes me with every note as I hold him in my embrace.

And he comes unraveling before my very eyes, with no one beside me knowing how mild, how soft he can be. Those times are rare – I try to savor the moments when he brings me close like this.

I tell him he’s beautiful.

 _’You’re stupid’_ he lets out a low chuckle, teasing my ears with its delightful sound.

My fingers find their way to his face.

I tell him that I love him.

 _’I know’_ he answers with a shadow of smile ghosting over his thin lips.

This is all I need to hear. This is all I _need_.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a fan of crack pairings and chapter 561 gave me lots of feels that simply couldn’t be contained. Plus, like I've said earlier, I'm sick and bed-ridden for a couple of days now, so it was bound to happen sooner or later.
> 
> Somehow, I have a feeling that Rose’s and Kensei’s relationship would be a very dynamic one. They would be the case of ‘opposites attract’ and I strongly believe that this kind of thing can work very well without being overly dramatic (although I think that Rose would like ‘the overly dramatic’ part ;) ) or angsty. 
> 
> Also: please, let me know if you liked it. Comments and feedback really keep me going.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
